Angels in the shadows
by the family ghost
Summary: "Why?" russia asked the stiffling silence. "why does no one like me? i just want to make friends." just a short story i wrote about Russia. inspired by a picture i saw. OOC moments.


**A/N: This is my second Hetalia fic. And unlike my first, this isn't crack. (Which is weird because I can't seem to write crack for anything else.) Sorry if Russia seems really OOC. Inspired by a picture I saw on DA, but I forget what it was called. My writting really sucks. **

**Warnings: angsty!Russia kinda**

Russia walked through the frozen landscape, his head held high and his every present childish grin in his face. He seemed unfazed that the other nations had left him. Just abandoned him in the freezing cold.

As he reached his huge, empty house, his lips began to tremble and twitch, but he forced himself to keep smiling. He stepped into his bedroom, hung his favorite scarf and coat on a hook by the door and kicked off his boots. He climbed into his bed and buried his face in his pillow. And started to cry.

"Why?" Ivan asked the cushion. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall. The aching sadness had been building since they left. Since they all turned their backs to him and walked away. "Why does no one like me? I just want to make friends."

Even now he could hear the word 'creepy' and 'scary' ring though his head. He sobbed before shifting to up to sit with his knees drawn close to his chest. He clutched the pillow close to his body. "Am I to be alone forever?" He whispered into the darkness. The silence seemed to envelope the room only broken by his chocked sobs and soft sad moans.

Suddenly he felt something wrap around his back. He tensed at the sudden unexpected contact. "Its alright. I'm not here to hurt you." A soft voice breathed into his ear.

Ivan wasn't sure how to feel. Shocked. Angry at them for finding in such a weak position. Afraid. Or mabey happy that someone was actually here. That he wasn't alone. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. A hand began to rub his back in comforting circular motions.

"I am a ghost in essence. There was a time when I lived happily with my loved ones. But eventually, they all parted. And I was forgotten. For years I have wondered this world, abandoned. But for tonight, I am here so that you can take comfort in knowing that you are not alone. However, if you want I can lea-"

"NO. Don't leave. I...I don't want to be alone any more." Ivan replied as fresh tears fell. He could feel the presence shift and felt a weight on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid there are some conditions." Ivan tensed. "I cannot tell you my name. And if you try and look at me or force me to stay, I will disappear. And you will never see me again." Ivan simply nodded and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He didn't want this...whatever it was to leave. Just knowing that it was here was comforting.

"Can...can you hold me?" Ivan felt stupid to ask for something so childish. However after a moment of silence, he could feel the phantom shift. He allowed himself to be wrapped in the its warm embrace.

Ivan buried his face into the its shoulder (at least that's what he believed it to be as he had his eyes closed). He felt a pair of long arms wrap around his shoulders and draw him closer. He in turn wrapped his arms around its chest.

The presence began to rock gentally back and forth while softly humming a tune that Ivan was not familiar with. It seemed like a lullaby. He could feel himself starting to relax in the warm embrace, the soft hum enticing him to drift away. He let out a yawn.

"You should go to sleep." The soft whispering voice said. Instantly Ivan tensed again. If he fell asleep, that would mean that he would be alone again.

"No. I don't want to sleep. I don't want you to leave." He said as he tangled his fingers tightly in its silky hair. He heard a gasp. Then he remembered what it said about trying to force it to stay. He instantly withdrew his hand. "Oh no. Please don't disappear. I'm sorry. Don't leave me." He clung to the presence's chest as if it were his only life line burying his face deeper.

To his surprise, the phantom, or whatever it was didn't disappear. Instead it gave a soft sigh and gentally patted the top of Ivan's head. "I know your worried Ivan. But just because you don't see me, doesn't mean I'm not really there. I have, and always will, be watching from the shadows. I will never truly disappear." The soft voice of the phantom assured him.

Ivan relaxed as the words sunk in. He wasn't alone. By now his fatigue was starting to weigh on him. He released another yawn. The phantom presence began again with rocking the both of them back and forth while humming the tune. It was so calm and serene that soon Ivan felt himself drift into the void of sleep in the arms of the phantom.

****#####****

The next morning, Ivan woke up curled in his bed. For a moment he just lay back in bed and enjoyed the peacefulness. He felt to so calm and happy, yet he hardly remembered why. Slowly the memory of last night trickled into his mind.

He sat up and looked around the room. There was no indication that anyone other than himself had been here. Had it actually happened? Or did he just imagine it? Was he so desperate for some form companinonship that he created a phantom presence in his mind? Was he insane? He lifted his hand to his head. As he did, he felt something brush against his face.

Ivan looked at his hand. Tangled around his fingers were several golden hairs. He carefully grasped one between his thumb and forefinger and inspected it. It was long, slightly curled and a light golden color. Ivan had a sudden realization. The presence last night had not been a ghost, but an angel. Only something so pure would take pity on someone like him and comfort him.

He stood up and strode across the room. He reached up and grabbed an item laying on a shelf of various things. It was a very small glass bottle that had once held a charm that was claimed to keep evil at bay. Ivan had long ago threw it away, but he kept the bottle. At the time glass was a hard to come by.

He carefully placed the hairs in the bottle and jamed the cork back into the opening. Luckily, the bottle still had a thin leather cord tied around it. Ivan slipped the bottle around his neck and tucked it under his shirt before putting on his coat, boots and scarf and heading out the door.

****#####****

The good mode that Russia had woken up in was quickly evaporating. When he had first arrived and the World Meeting, he felt happy. However that was soon ruined by the stupid, loud mouth idiot also known as America.

The blond had laughed in his face when he told him that he had been visited by an angel. And now he was making an idiot of himself for the entire world to see. The meeting was dragging along slowly and it was all due to America and his stupid ramblings.

To make things worse there was a polar bear under the table that kept giving him nasty looks. When he tried to pet the creature, it growled and tried to bite him. And on top of that, his chair , although nice and warm, was lumpy, almost bony feeling.

A dark purple aura started to emanate from Russia as he played with his pipe. The countries closest to him shivered slightly at the sudden change in atmosphere. He started to kol softly. "Comrade, when will you stop making an ass of yourself and end this meeting?" He asked America in a sickeningly sweet tone. The American opened his mouth, most likely to let out a string of instults and curses. However before he had a chance to speak, Germany butt in.

"Calm down both of you! Now we still have 30 minutes left in this meeting, so just try and be patient." The blond snapped. Russia just continued to stare ahead with his childish grin, his dark aura spreading quickly.

Suddenly, he heard it. It was faint but he could defiantly hear humming of the familiar calming tune that he had heard last night. It didn't last long but it was enough to make him feel calm. Instantly, his dark aura dissipated. Most nations looked releaved. He couldn't help a small giggle before leaning back and beginning to hum the song himself.

No one saw the small blond, being crushed underneath Russia, smiling to himself.

**I basically wrote this to prove to myself that I can write other things for Hetalia than crack. (Which I have tones of unpublished files of.)**

**So what do ya think? Love it, hate it? **

**Please tell me. **


End file.
